


Beso ahogado

by MoskaFleur



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Artificial Respiration, Boys Kissing, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Drowning, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, naufragio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji cae al mar en una tormenta. Zoro se lanza tras él, seguido de Franky y Luffy, quienes no esperaban ser testigos de algo que parece una silenciosa confesión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso ahogado

 

En aquel momento, no se lo pensó dos veces, actúo sin más.

Sanji había caído al mar, por mucho que intentó sujetarse a las cuerdas. Y Zoro, sin pensarlo se lanzó tras él. Pero claro, en la banda Mugiwara los usuarios de akuma no mi (con la notable excepción de Nico Robin), eran propensos a las acciones imprudentes, valientes y, sobre todo, terriblemente estúpidas. Con esto quiero decir, que cuando Zoro saltó desde la barandilla para salvar al cocinero, Luffy se tiró tras él en un heroico y estúpido intento de salvar a sus nakamas. Por suerte, Robin había abrazado a Chopper cual peluche, con el fin de que no siguiera a Luffy, siguiendo la cadena de gente que caía por la borda.

Brook, por otra parte, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza interior había conseguido resistirse a ello.

Con un simple gesto de la arqueóloga, Franky se lanzó tras Luffy.

El mar, envalentonado, agitaba sus cuerpos, y los separaba del barco cada vez más, pero al menos, continuaban juntos entre ellos. Zoro se sumergió lo suficiente como para que la corriente no le afectara y comenzó a buscar al rubio con la mirada. El agua salada hacía que sus ojos, a pesar de estar acostumbrados al mar, escocieran, pues el mar revuelto arrastraba arena. Pero eso solo podía significar una cosa: que había tierra muy cerca.

Tenía que encontrarle lo antes posible, o sería demasiado tarde. Se sumergió un par de metros más al fondo, y cuando pensaba que iba a quedarse sin aire, vio a Sanji hundiéndose lentamente en la oscuridad. Buceó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo uso de sus potentes reservas de estamina, y logró darle alcance. Lo agarró por la cintura y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie, intentando no gastar mucho oxígeno.

Nada más asomar su estrafalario pelo verde, fue agarrado a su vez por el carpintero, que llevaba a Luffy anudado al cuello cual bufanda, asegurándose de que la cabeza permaneciera al aire.

La calma tras la tormenta reinaba en el ambiente. El sol comenzaba a salir entre las nubes.

 

El peliazul nadó, utilizando sus habilidades robóticas para ir más deprisa, hacia tierra.

Una vez llegaron, Franky escurrió a Luffy como si fuese una valleta, y éste escupió todo el agua que había en sus pulmones (poca, realmente), y recuperó casi instantáneamente la consciencia.

Zoro extendió con cierto nerviosismo al cocinero sobre la arena.

\- ¡Oi, Zoro, ¿está vivo?! - preguntó Luffy preocupado.

\- ¡Joder, Luffy, no me presiones, no lo sé! - respondió el espadachín buscando el pulso de Sanji sin saber dónde tomarlo.

\- Zoro-bro, estás tomándole el pulso en el estómago... prueba en el cuello – comentó Franky intentando ayudar. Pero no ayudó, ya que Zoro perdió aún más los nervios.

\- ¡Callaos, joder!

 

Zoro tomó el pulso del rubio en la carótida; y, gracias a dios, aún estaba vivo. Pero era evidente que tenía agua en los pulmones, y el pulso era muy débil, si no hacían nada en ese momento, corría el riesgo de morir. No había tiempo de esperar a que apareciera Chopper.

El peliverde desabrochó la camisa del cocinero, dejando su pecho pálido al descubierto, para permitir que respirara mejor.

\- ¡Luffy, tienes que hacerle el boca boca! - gritó Zoro, que se encontraba de rodillas frente al desmadejado e inconsciente cuerpo del cocinero.

\- ¡Luffy no puede hacerlo! ¡Es SUUUPER tonto, se tragaría el agua que saliera de Sanji, y volveríamos a empezar! - respondió el carpintero – No te ofendas, Luffy – finalizó dando una pequeña palmadita en el hombro del ojinegro.

\- ¡Ah!¡Haha, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado! - respondió con total tranquilidad, como si nada estuviera pasando.

\- ¡Qué el cocinero se muere, joder! ¡Franky, hazlo tú!

\- ¡Tengo demasiada SUPER fuerza por mi peso metálico, podría romperle una costilla, o el esternón, o ambos!

\- ¡Pero eso puede pasar de todas formas!

\- ¡Hazlo tú! - gritó Luffy, imponiendo autoridad por fin.

 

Ante una orden tan firme de su capitán, Zoro, sin dudar, comenzó a realizar un masaje cardíaco al rubio y a proporcionarle aire vía boca-boca, mientras los otros dos, miraban preocupados la escena, y buscaban con la mirada el barco en los alrededores de la playa.

A cada presión que Zoro hacía sobre el pecho del rubio, bocanadas de agua saltaban de su boca. ¡Pero cuánta agua había tragado éste hombre!

Zoro había olvidado lo desagradable que le resultaba la idea de “besar” a su nakama-rival, para concentrarse en salvarle.

\- ¡Vamos, Sanji! - susurraban Franky y Luffy.

 

Zoro acercó sus labios una vez más a los del rubio para transmitirle aire, pero ésta vez fue distinta. Sanji, mediante un movimiento que estaba entre el espasmo pos-mortem y el sonambulismo, se abrazó con fuerza al cuello del peliverde, impidiéndole apartarse. Los tres presentes se sobresaltaron.

\- Marimo... - susurró el rubio contra la boca de Zoro, con un tono DEMASIADO sensual para la situación en la que se encontraba en aquellos momentos. Acto seguido, y antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera reaccionar, introdujo su lengua en la boca de éste, y comenzó a besarle. No planeaba liberarle de su agarre, y mientras uno de los brazos hacía la función de cepo, la mano del otro, acariciaba y agarraba el pelo de Zoro como si temiese caerse desde algún sitio y ese fuese su único agarre.

Zoro no podía estar más en shock. Estaba tieso como si le hubiesen disecado, mientras Sanji se aferraba a él con brazos y piernas, y lo besaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Intercalaba besos castos con besos húmedos, y exploraba la cavidad del espadachín como si estuvieran en la más profunda intimidad. Pero la verdad era que Franky y Luffy se limitaban a mirar totalmente congelados.

 

El rubio, que hasta ahora había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrió, y con ello recuperó algo de consciencia, ya que se encontraba en un estado de trance sensorial. Ésto se acabó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi, pelo musgo! - gritó el rubio apartándole a patadas.

\- ¡Eso debería decirlo yo, ¿no crees, rubia?! - respondió él.

La lluvia de insultos no se hizo esperar, pero Franky ya respiraba aliviado de que sus nakamas estuvieran bien. Luffy se echó a reír.

\- ¡Eh, mirad! ¡Ahí están! - gritó Luffy, señalando hacia el oeste de la playa, tras un espigón natural.

\- Bien, volvamos al barco – respondió Franky poniéndose en marcha, seguido de los otros dos, que se gruñían como perros compitiendo por territorio.

Tras un par de minutos de silencio en el grupo, Sanji intervino – Quiero que conste en acta, que pensaba que eras una mujer, una sirena para ser exactos, ¿está claro?

\- Por supuesto, cocinero de mierda.

\- ¡Hablo en serio!, yo JAMÁS, y mírame bien, marimo, cuando te lo digo, ¡yo JA-MÁS me sentiría atraído por un hombre!¡Y menos por ti, claro! Lo que me faltaba, plantafilia, tsk – comentó mientras Zoro asentía dándole la razón como a los tontos.

\- Me parece razonable; ahora cállate, el sonido de tu voz me irrita, debí dejar que te ahogaras, cocinero baboso y besucón.

\- Zoro, te estás columpiando... y te recuerdo que dormimos en literas muy juntas, yo tendría cuidado y dormiría con un ojo abierto... Yo lo dejo caer – respondió el rubio con una expresión diabólica.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, violarme? - rió Zoro, y arrancó una risa a Luffy y a Franky, que trataron de ocultar para que Sanji no se enfadara más.

Sanji, gruñó, y se adelantó unos metros, seguido por Luffy, que le preguntaba entusiasmado qué iban a comer cuando llegaran.

 

\- Oi, Zoro... – susurró Franky, con el fin de que el cocinero no les oyera.

\- ¿...Hm?

\- Sabía que no eras una chica... - contestó el peliazul con una sonrisa curiosa.

Zoro, ante este comentario, se sonrojó, pero lo ocultó mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Yo solo lo digo, ya lo sabes – comentó con una sonrisa amable.

\- Hmm...

\- Éste notas siente algo por ti, te lo digo yo. Yo entiendo de estas cosas.

Zoro sonrió, pero con aire de negación. No pensaba decirle nada. El peliverde y el carpintero continuaron el camino en silencio, mientras Sanji y Luffy andaban unos metros más adelante hablando. Ésta conversación no pasaba inadvertida para Zoro.

 

\- ¡Oi, Sanji!¡Más rápido que tengo hambre!

\- Aye, aye...

\- Hm... - Luffy parecía pensativo de repente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si pensabas que era una chica, ¿por qué dijiste su nombre antes de parecer una lapa contra él?

Ante este comentario astuto y no planeado de Luffy, Zoro sonrió para sí con los ojos cerrados. Benditas y comprometedoras estupidez e inocencia.

\- Luffy... - comenzó Sanji.

\- ¿Qué? - respondió el pelinegro sonriente, como si no acabase de desbaratar su coartada.

\- ¿Tú quieres comer? - la expresión del rubio se tornó oscura y siniestra.

\- ¡Sí, Sanji! ¡Sí! - respondió con firmeza.

\- ¡PUES CÁLLATE!

Y de una patada en el culo, lo catapultó al Sunny.

 

 


End file.
